


Imagination

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [9]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knows he did not imagine it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

James held his breath, willing Robbie to squeeze his hand once more and prove that it hadn’t been merely his own hyper-stimulated imagination.

He sat there, still as a statue, watching Robbie’s face avidly, hoping to evoke another reaction by sheer force of will. He could feel his own heartbeat speeding up. 

_One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. OneTwoThreeFour._

And felt Robbie’s breathing in counterpoint, slow and steady, as constant as a metronome. 

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

Just as he was about to give up, James felt it once more. A definite pressure from Robbie’s hand, his fingers tightening around James’ for a millisecond or two before relaxing.

There was no outward change in Robbie’s condition; no sign he had roused from this coma in any way. And yet, James had definitely felt that; he hadn’t been imagining it. He hadn’t.

James knew he should summon the nurse; knew he should let someone know about what was hopefully an encouraging sign for Robbie’s recovery. However, he couldn’t stop himself from sinking to his knees at his bedside, hand curled tightly around Robbie’s, and offering up a prayer of gratitude.

There were times in his life that James was so angry with God that he could neither pray nor meditate. Times when all he wanted to do was rage at the stars and moon about the capriciousness of Divine will, or the injustice of the world around him; about his continued horror over the evil that man could visit on his fellow men.

This was not one of those times. Ever since James had found himself in this flimsy plastic chair, watching over Robbie, he’d spent more time in prayer than he had done in a very long time; possibly even since leaving the seminary. At this moment, James would have offered up anything; would have given his very soul in thanks to this response, however small, to his fervent prayers for Robbie’s recovery. 

_“Laudate Dominum, omnes gentes; laudate eum, omnes populi,”_ James began reciting under his breath. _“Quoniam confirmata est super nos misericordia eius et veritas Domini manet in aeternum…”_ His eyes fell closed as he murmured the prayer, taking refuge in the familiarity of the ritual.

Devotions completed, James remained on his knees, touching his forehead to Robbie’s arm gently. A shock sparked through him at the contact, and he startled. 

_Static electricity,_ James told himself firmly, even as his mind balked, directing his gaze back to their still-joined hands.

 _Static electricity?_ his brain whispered back. _If you believe that, James Hathaway, I’ve a brilliant investment scheme for you. In Nigeria._

A hitch in Robbie’s breathing drew his attention, and James gave himself a mental shake as his focus snapped back to Robbie’s face.

“Sir?” James spoke in a hushed whisper. He rose to his feet, still holding tight to Robbie’s hand. When there was no response, he cleared his throat and ventured again, a little louder, “Sir?”

Robbie’s hand gave another infinitesimal squeeze of James’ own.

**Author's Note:**

> James recites the Catholic Prayer of Thanksgiving:  
>  _Laudate Dominum, omnes gentes; laudate eum, omnes populi; quoniam confirmata est super nos misericordia eius et veritas Domini manet in aeternum._
> 
>  
> 
> _Protector noster, aspice, Deus, et respice in faciem Christi tui: qui dedit redemptionem semetipsum pro omnibus, et fac ut ab ortu solis usque ad occasum magnificetur nomen tuum in gentibus, ac in omni loco sacrificetur et offeratur nomini tuo oblatio munda. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen._
> 
>  
> 
> Translated into English:  
>  _O praise the Lord, all ye nations: praise Him, all ye peoples; for His mercy is confirmed upon us: and the truth of the Lord remaineth forever._
> 
>  
> 
> _O God, our Protector, behold and look upon the face of Thy Christ, who gave Himself a redemption for all, and grant that from the rising of the sun even to its setting, Thy Name may be great among the Gentiles, and in every place sacrifice and a clean oblation may be offered unto Thy Name. Through the same Christ our Lord. Amen._


End file.
